Alto Angelo
Alto Angelos are Holy Knights of the Order of the Sword whom turned into false angelic demons via the Ascension Ceremony and are the stronger counterparts of the Bianco Angelo. They are some of the enemies fought in Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. File ''Devil May Cry 4'' ;Library - Enemy - Lesser demons :Alto Angelo :A knight turned demon via the Ascension Ceremony, the Alto Angelo has donned the armor of a Bianco Angelo to lead them into battle. It is said that an Alto Angelo can raise the abilities of the Bianco Angelo around it. Story ''Devil May Cry 4'' In the "Angel Creation" laboratory of the Order's research facility, several Holy Knights are seen inside the cages; the Knights are in a trance-like state, suggesting that their souls have been sucked out for the process in which they are transformed into the Alto Angelos. Also, an Alto Angelo armor is seen in the laboratory bathing in the same eerie, greenish light as the Knights in the cages. Nero encountered the first Alto Angelo at the entrance of the Headquarters of the Order. It alone is able to take down the two Assaults with one slash, after the Bianco Angelos shortly struggled. After his Ascension Ceremony, Sanctus acts through an Alto Angelo, until Dante destroys the armor and it is revealed that Sanctus's true body lies within the Savior. Overview Behavior Alto Angelos pose greater threat than the Bianco Angelos: *Their main attack is sword charge: they becomes outlined with gold glow and stand in a charging pose for a few second and then rush at you with a broad sword swing. They are vulnerable through the duration of the charge, however, to prevent them from attacking, you have to attack them multiple times (unlike Bianco Angelos). They can perform this attack in mid-air too. *Their second attack is sword combo: they perform a 3-hit combo, last being an upward swing. When accompanied by Bianco Angelos, it can give them orders: *Regroup: it calls them to retreat and regroup. *Attack together: Alto Angelo and Bianco Angelos perform their charging attack all at once. *Attack: he swings his hand and then Bianco Angelos perform their combo attack. If you are far away, Bianco Angelos approach you with their shield raised. *Surround: Bianco Angelos surround and follow you. Then they charge at you all at once. *Energy Sphere: to use this command at least two Bianco Angelos must be present. They create a big energy sphere and shoot it at you. *Launch: Bianco Angelos become outlined with red glow and then Alto Angelo will launch them at you. Launched Angelos die afterwards. Strategy Alto Angelos are more aggressive than Bianco Angelos. They usually charge at you from long distances and coordinate several Bianco Angelos to attack you simultaneously or fly circling you for distraction, making the Bianco Angelos deadlier and tougher to defeat. It can also order the Bianco Angelos to gather round and conjure a small sphere of energy and send it flying towards you, though it can be reflected back at them with the use of a well-timed Buster, a Charged Shot of any level, an Exceed powered move, a direct throw of Gladius or with Pandora, netting the player an immediate SSS rank, and usually an instant kill of the Angelos. If their vitality is high enough, Alto Angelos may survive this, but they will be severely wounded and stunned afterwards. It is best to focus on the Alto Angelo first, as it is usually what makes the fight tougher. It seldom guards and does not immediately counterattack if it does guard. It also moves very swiftly and gets out of harm's way once you perform a combo on it. Alto Angelos are often clad in a defensive, orange aura that makes them invulnerable to Buster attacks; if Bustered while covered in their aura, the Alto Angelo will merely be knocked back a few feet, but not damaged. The aura can only be removed with weapon attacks. However, it is possible to make them open by using DT explosion and catching them with the Buster before it reaches land. Alto Angelos are also difficult to knock into the air, but if they are already flying, a Buster can often knock them out of flight. Powers and Abilities Alto Angelos wields a larger sword, with which it fights more aggressively than the Bianco Angelos. It is able to command the Bianco Angelos to attack in formation and coordinate their attacks, and can empower them with greater strength and the ability to jointly form a massive sphere of energy. As such, they commonly appear with several Bianco Angelos. Sanctus animates a specific Alto Angelo after his Ascension Ceremony, although despite appearances he is not actually within the armor. References Site Navigation Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 4 lesser demons Category:Artificial Demons